Diarrhea is prevalent in 50-90 percent of AIDS patients. Strong evidence supports cytokines as causative agents. Thalidomide inhibits TNF-alpha production. Hypothesis: that thalidomide may inhibit refractory diarrhea in AIDS by inhibition of TNF-alpha production. Investigators will compare TNF levels of GI mucosa and sera before and after 8 weeks of thalidomide use and will monitor frequency of bowel movements. Progress report and summary of findings: Five patients have been entered into the study. There has been extensive tissue diagnosis, and dietary and nutritional assessment. Data is being analyzed.